Generating suitable correction candidates has become an ever increasingly required feature in any spell checking and correction system. Correction candidates' generators generally calculate a set of scores describing the similarity between an error word and the possible corrections. The most commonly used approach for generating correction candidates in Arabic is employing the edit distance. Other approaches generate correction candidates based on specific words. A further approach has been to perform analysis of error detection and correction at the sentence level.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.